


Slightly Messed Up One-Shots

by SimplyLeez



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crying, Guilt, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion, Unhealthy Relationships, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/pseuds/SimplyLeez
Summary: A collection of one-shots that are 'messed up' for the Sanders Sides fandom. Summaries and warnings will be at the start of every chapter, please do not read if any of the warnings disturb/trigger you, this is different to what I usually write, it’s more angsty so be careful.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Slightly Messed Up One-Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan loves Patton so much, he wants Patton to love him as much as he loves him, if that means giving into Patton then so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Non-consent, dubious consent, sex repulsed Logan, oblivious Patton, coerced into sex/guilt sex, lying, unhealthy relationship/communication, throwing up mention and actual throwing up (in the last few sentences), crying, fingering, blow job, anal
> 
> A/N: Please do not read this if any of the warnings disturb/trigger you, this is different to what I usually write, it’s more angsty so be careful.

Logan didn’t have a lot of experience with love and he would be lying if he said it didn’t make him feel a little embarrassed. But he has a loving, long-term boyfriend who looks at him like he’s the world, those cute, big brown eyes on him more often than not, fond and soft. And it made Logan’s cold heart melt a little each time until he couldn’t help but let his feelings spill out everywhere. Patton had quickly and easily confessed his own feelings back, kissing Logan so gently, like he would break if he went to fast. Logan appreciated it.

Patton greets him with cheek kisses and hugs, soft hands in his hair when they watch television, and his hand in Logan’s own whenever he can. Patton is very affectionate, always wanting to be with Logan and be close to him. Logan doesn’t mind one bit, it soothes his heart and his worries sometimes that he’s not good enough for Patton, not emotional enough, not soft enough, not touchy enough, not experienced enough. But one look at his softly snoring boyfriend next to him as he reads is enough to quell his fears.

Yet there are those moments. When Patton would kiss him for too long, languidly making out, hands running down Logan’s arms and his chest, sometimes finding his thighs, casually sliding into his lap and Logan would have to pull away, uttering apologies, feeling nothing but guilt. Only for Patton to smile that soft yet disappointed smile, kissing him gently on his cheeks and his nose, cradling him softly, whispering that it’s all okay, he’ll wait until Logan’s ready.

Except, Logan doesn’t know that he’ll ever be ready. Everytime things turn rather heated in that lustful, hot way rather than their playful, slow making out, it makes Logan’s stomach turn, his body heating up unpleasantly, and feelings pulling at his gut, the repulsive, unnamed kind.

And what’s worse is that he can see the hurt and disappointment in Patton’s eyes, in his expression, and in his body language. Behind that gentle smile and soft words is hurt. And Logan hates hurting Patton, he hates it more than he hates himself in the moments. He wants to make it right, he wants to please Patton, he wants to make him as happy as Patton makes him.

So, he lets him.

“Is this okay?” Patton asks, so gentle and fond, as if he’ll spook Logan at any moment. He has every right to, Logan always freaks out.

Logan just nods his head, not trusting his voice, and instead leans in closer to re-capture Patton’s lips, his hands in Patton’s hair and almost in his lap where they sit on their bed. Patton eases into the kiss, letting the tension leave him, his own hands on Logan’s hips, inching under Logan’s shirt.

“Can I take this off, baby?”

Logan’s sure his heart will stop any moment, skin cold with sweat, stomach turning.

“Please.”

His voice is so weak, vulnerable.

But Patton obviously passes it off as first-time nerves, pressing kiss after kiss to Logan’s face as he undoes his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders.

Then Logan is on his back, breath catching in his throat, watching wide eyed as Patton kisses down his chest with such passion and fever and want. Tongue creeping out and teasing at his sensitive skin, kissing him so lovingly. And it makes Logan feel sick. He wants to run, and hide, and throw up all at once.

But Patton is kneeling up, that splitting grin of his face as he pulls his top up and over his head, those brown eyes sparkling as he looks at Logan. And that look is almost enough to convince Logan that he’s enjoying this, that if Patton keeps looking at him like that, he’ll lose himself in the feeling of Patton and his love enveloping him. But he doesn’t.

“Can I…” Patton trails off, his hands resting on Logan’s abdomen, fingers pulling slightly at the waistband of his trousers.

And Logan wants to scream no, he wants to break down in tears and let Patton hold him close as he confesses everything, at the same time he wants to run to the bathroom, throw up over and over and shower until he feels clean and sane again.

“Yes.”

Instead he agrees, he wants to make Patton happy.

Patton easily removes his jeans, over-exaggeratingly throwing them to the floor over his shoulder in a manner that would usually make Logan laugh but he can’t find it in him. Then he’s taking off his underwear. And Logan finds himself embarrassed at how soft he is, not aroused in the slightest.

“Sorry,” he utters, avoiding Patton’s gaze for a moment. Except Patton hands are on his face, kneeling in-between his naked legs leaving him very vulnerable, kissing him softly on his lips.

“It’s okay, if you want this, I don’t mind… this,” Patton says, and Logan feels so guilty, “I just want to make you feel good, and I can still do that if you can’t get it up, you don’t need to be embarrassed, a lot of people can’t, I don’t mind it at all, in fact, it’s cute.”

The familiar soft warmth blooms in Logan’s chest at the compliment… cute, no one else would have dared call him cute.

“Please,” he whispers, afraid of raising his voice even a little, “but… I want to make you feel good too.”

It’s only a white lie, Patton doesn’t need to know that he only wants Patton to feel good, he only wants Patton to feel like he loves him so much to give his body to him.

Patton makes a sort of noise, his hips rut against Logan’s crotch, and it’s obvious that he’s hard. And Logan hates that it makes him want to cry.

“God, Logan,” he mutters, “you’ll make me feel so good, love, you’re already so good to me.”

Logan takes a moment to grasp at Patton’s hair, the soft, familiar curls soothing his anxiety for a second before Patton decides to get up, easily shucking off his pants and underwear.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this for,” Patton says, voice fond, and he easily climbs back onto the bed, slotting between Logan’s spread legs, and fishing in his bedside drawer and pulling out a half used bottle of lube.

Logan knows Patton has these urges, he’s heard him and walked in on him a multitude of times, he doesn’t hate him for it, he could never hate Patton. But Logan hardly finds himself aroused, and when he does he makes a break for the shower either to will himself to calm down but if that doesn’t work he takes himself into his hand and cries as he tries too hard to make himself come.

“Please, Patton,” Logan says, wanting nothing more than Patton to hurry up and get this whole thing over and done with.

Patton doesn’t stop grinning as he squeezes the lube onto his fingers, gently pressing a finger inside of Logan, then another, fingers prodding a little too forcefully to find his prostate, laughing oh so gleefully when Logan gasps and jerks.

“Shh, I’ve got you, baby,” Patton whispers, one hand holding Logan’s hips to the bed. And he feels trapped, skin hot and sweaty, hands clasped in the sheets. He can’t get away from the feeling of Patton’s fingers inside of him, torturing his poor body, but his flaccid cock dares to twitch at the stimulation.

And Patton must take that as a sign. Without asking he leans down a suckles the head of Logan’s cock into his mouth, his eyes drifting shut, clearly enjoying himself. Logan won’t let himself stop Patton, even though he feels as if he will leave his body at any moment, his body tired yet on edge for reasons other than Patton’s hot mouth around his pathetically half-hard cock.

Patton barely lets up, clearly caught up in his own sensations, sucking him off and stretching his sensitive, unused ass.

Within moments Patton’s mouth leaves his cock and his fingers slide out of him, and relief washes over Logan in a tidal wave of feelings, letting out a soft huff of a sigh which Patton mistakes for a sigh of pleasure.

And Patton’s braced above him, intimidating and trapping him like he’s never done before, his soft, sweet boyfriend who he’s suddenly become… afraid of. No. Not Patton, he could never be afraid of Patton. But in that moment as Patton presses his slicked-up cock inside of him Logan is afraid.

“Relax, baby, you need to relax, I don’t want to hurt you.”

It’s too late, he’s already hurting.

His body is tense, his eyes slide shut, ignoring the sight of Patton above him, he can feel the tears burning and his face contorting as Patton thrusts hard and fast inside of him. The breathy, filthy moans from his boyfriend fill the room. His cock thick and unpleasant inside of him, churning his stomach with every thrust. And Logan’s own cock leaks, soft once again against his abdomen, but Patton clearly pays it no attention, too focused on his own pleasure.

And isn’t that what Logan wanted? For Patton to feel good.

Part of him is pleased with himself, the he’s managed to go this far, to make Patton happy. Another part of him hates Patton, hates him for not realising he’s hating this, himself, Patton.

Patton comes with a messy, wet kiss on his neck, the touch burning his skin as much as the feeling of Patton’s come inside of him and his twitching cock repulses him. And he can’t help sobbing, eyes squeezed shut, as Patton pulls out, clearly noticing the lack of Logan’s own come wraps a hand around him, jerking him off all too roughly and dry.

But Logan comes all the same, body taught and shaking, soft cock dribbling weakly against his stomach.

And he can’t take it any longer. His eyes fly open, tears pouring down his face, and he rushes to the bathroom on shaky legs, all but throwing up his entire stomach into the toilet.

“Logan?” Patton’s voice calls from the bedroom, clearly concerned, “are you alright, love?”

He just cries harder.


End file.
